


Kiss me

by Laureloopy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Pining, What else is new, a lot of fluff, literally just drunk fluffy boys, makki's so gone guys makki's so far gone, matsuhana has such a great dynamic guys, once again makki is a cheesy lil shit, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 05:21:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6891832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laureloopy/pseuds/Laureloopy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe they were a little too drunk. Maybe they were too tired, and the fatigue was causing their brains to function less coherently than usual. Maybe Hanamaki had just watched, and stared, and longed, and <i>wanted<i> for far too long. Maybe.</i></i></p><p> </p><p>  <i><br/>    <i>Those were what he was going to blame it on, anyway.</i><br/>  </i></p><p> </p><p>  <i><br/>    <i>All he knew was that in that moment, he really, really couldn’t be bothered to care about anything apart from how gorgeous Matsukawa looked, and just how overwhelmingly much he wanted to kiss him.</i><br/>  </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss me

**Author's Note:**

> Me with writer's block: "When all else fails - MatsuHana"

Maybe they were a little too drunk. Maybe they were too tired, and the fatigue was causing their brains to function less coherently than usual. Maybe Hanamaki had just watched, and stared, and longed, and  _ wanted _ for far too long. Maybe.

 

Those were what he was going to blame it on, anyway.

 

All he knew was that in that moment, he really, really couldn’t be bothered to care about anything apart from how gorgeous Matsukawa looked, and just how overwhelmingly much he wanted to kiss him.

 

7 years. They’d been best friends, been practically inseparable for nearly 7 years now. And for about 4 out of those 7 years, Hanamaki had known. Had known that he thought Matsukawa was incredibly attractive, had known that hearing Matsukawa laugh sometimes made his knees weak, had known that seeing Matsukawa smile always made his heart beat faster.

 

Had known that he’d fallen in love with his best friend.

 

And 4 years - 4 years is a long time. It’d started out small enough. Makki had originally thought it was just a crush, just a sort of passing fancy. He’d had plenty of those before, though admittedly none of them had been on boys. But then, over the years, not only did his feelings not go away, they’d intensified. He’d fallen deeper and deeper in love with Mattsun with every passing day they spent together.

 

He’d spent 4 years staring, 4 years knowing, 4 long years just wanting, wanting so badly to kiss his best friend. And well, quite frankly, he’d run out of patience.

 

So he put his drink down on the counter, reached forward a little clumsily, grabbed hold of Matsukawa’s tie and yanked him closer. He watched as Matsukawa’s pretty, pretty eyes widened in surprise before shooting up to meet his. Makki smiled.

 

“Hey, Mattsun,” he said, “Kiss me.” 

 

He heard Mattsun suck in a small, sharp gasp. Instantly, it was as if the true meaning of his own words had only just hit him. He immediately released his grip on Mattsun’s tie, so quickly that it was as if the red cloth had burned him.

 

“Shit,” he gasped. “Shit, Mattsun, I’m sorr-”

 

But then he couldn’t talk, because there was a warm hand in his hair, and Mattsun was pulling him closer, and he was leaning in, so close and… Mattsun paused when their lips were barely a few centimetres apart. The curly-haired boy’s gaze darted downwards just a little, breaking eye contact. Makki could practically  _ feel _ Mattsun’s gaze on his lips, and his breath hitched. They were breathing in the same air and everything felt so hot, too hot. Makki’s heart was beating at 100 miles per second, his cheeks were on fire and he felt just about ready to burst. Every single one of his nerves were tingling and he felt as if he could barely even breathe.

 

There was silence for a few seconds, the only sounds being the shallow breaths of the boys and the muffled sounds of crickets chirping and cars driving by outside their shared apartment. The tension was thick, and Makki could feel his palms sweating. Then…

 

“Okay,” said Mattsun softly, and that was all the warning Makki got before the taller boy closed the remaining gap between them and claimed his lips in a kiss.

 

Makki practically melted and his eyes fluttered shut.

 

Mattsun’s lips were slightly chapped but soft, so soft, and Makki could still taste the alcohol on his lips. There were butterflies in his stomach, his heart was in his throat, and Makki felt like he was drowning. He was drowning in the scent of Mattsun’s cologne, mixed with sweat and dulled after the long school day. He was drowning in the glorious feeling of Mattsun’s lips on his, how perfectly their lips slotted together, as if they were made for each other. He was drowning in how Mattsun tasted, and how warm Mattsun was, how warm everything was, and more than anything else, he was drowning in how incredibly right it felt to kiss Mattsun.

 

He was drowning in Matsukawa, Matsukawa, _ Issei _ , and if he had to choose a way to go, this would be it.

 

They pulled away after a few seconds, and for a while all they did was stare at each other. Through half-lidded eyes, Makki stared deep into Mattsun’s blue-gray orbs and the other boy stared back. Then, Makki didn’t want to wait any longer, so he placed a hand on the nape of Mattsun’s neck and pulled him down into another kiss. This time, Makki felt a little more daring - he tentatively swiped his tongue along Mattsun’s lower lip. Mattsun let out a soft groan and parted his lips willingly. Matsukawa tasted somewhat like an odd but strangely satisfying mix between caramel chocolates and potato chips, and it was so overwhelmingly Mattsun that Makki felt dizzy.

 

He carded his fingers through Matsukawa’s messy curls - something he’d been absolutely itching to do for  _ ages _ \- and was pleasantly surprised by the soft sigh that the other boy made against his lips. Mattsun pulled away suddenly, and in any other instance Makki might have felt embarrassed by how he tried to follow Mattsun’s lips, how he chased them almost hungrily. But then Mattsun planted a soft kiss on the corner of his lips, then another on his cheek, then another, on his jaw. Slowly, Mattsun left a trail of kisses along Makki’s jawline and down his neck, and Makki sighed, long and happy. Mattsun planted one last kiss on his neck, then pulled away with a smile. Matsukawa’s cheeks and the tips of his ears were dusted with red, and Makki’s heart swelled.

 

“Mattsun,” he blurted, before he could lose his nerve, “I love y-”

 

“I know.” Matsukawa interrupted, grinning lazily.

 

Makki raised an eyebrow, a grin forming on his lips. “Oh please,  _ Issei _ ,” he said, putting very deliberate emphasis on the name. “You had no idea up til like, at the most, a few minutes ago. Don’t even  _ try _ to bullshit me.”

 

Matsukawa looked so genuinely affronted that Makki couldn’t help but laugh.

 

“Well,  _ Takahiro _ ,” Mattsun drawled, “What makes you so sure that I really didn’t know?

 

“Because if you really knew,” Makki replied with a confident smirk, “You wouldn’t have waited until now for me to make the first move. You’d have done something by now.”

 

Mattsun’s cheeks reddened and his eyes darted away. “You got me there,” he mumbled. Makki burst out laughing. Mattsun shoved him. “Shut up, you ass.”

 

Makki grinned mischievously. “Only if you make me.”

 

Mattsun pulled him closer, until they were just a few centimeters apart, with their breaths mingling and lips almost touching. He grinned.

  
“Gladly.”

**Author's Note:**

> fluff so much fluff everything is fl u f f
> 
> hmu on tumblr @gixxa or on instagram @gixxa_draws!!


End file.
